The Winter Dance
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: The sequal to the diary hacker, see i kept my promise! now keep yours and REVIEW!ok its finished...i kno it short
1. Announcment

**(A/N) OMG I GOT SOOOOOOO MANY REVIEWS! OBVIOUSLY Y'ALL WANT A SEQUAL! RIGHT? WELL IF NOT TOO BAD THIS IS IT!**

**Questions Answered: When Kagome found out that Kikyo had been distroyed with a virus she was upset but soon realized how tired she was of listening to Kikyo say Ayame thinks she's cheating on InuYasha and that she's a hooker. Kagome trusted Sango though... After awhile she realized how foolish she was to believe a possesed diary! **

**Did that answer your questions? Sorry Chapter 5 sucked so bad but it was late at night and I was sleep deprived!**

**Well on with the sequal...**

**Chapter 1:The Announcement **

After Kagome and InuYasha had gotten into homeroom the teacher announced "Don't tonight will be the schools annual Winter dance." With all the diary madness InuYasha and friends forgot about the dance. The class all began cheering (especially Miroku), "Sango..." Asked Miroku "are you gunna go with me?" Sango rolled her eyes at him and said "Yes! Of course you dumb butt."

InuYasha smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back. This was their subtle way of saying what Sango and Miroku had already said. Kagome turned around and whispered to Sango "You ready to shop til you drop for the perfect winter dance dress?" "You know it girl!" Sango replied. The best friends began giggling like the whole online diary thing never happened.

Miroku whispered into InuYasha's ear "You gunna wear a tux?" "Hell no" InuYasha replied. Miroku smirked saying "So like InuYasha..." "Still..." said InuYasha "I do need to borrow some nice clothes...ya got any?" Miroku nodded saying "Yeah, you can come over after school to see what fits." "'k" said the hot InuYasha. (I HAD to put that)

---

Later that day InuYasha was at Miroku's house. Miroku tossed InuYasha some slacks and a nice shirt and said "Try 'em on in the closet." InuYasha walked into the closet. A few minutes and several curses later, InuYasha walked out of the closet.

Miroku's mouth dropped open and he fell on the floor laughing harder than he ever had before. His laughing fit was because of what InuYasha looked like. Both boys were too stupid to think that InuYasha is a lot bigger than Miroku. The slacks looked like capris on him, as the shirt clung tightly to his massive muscle bound body (which looks more muscular with a very tight shirt.

---

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were at Kagome's house planning thier mall "expedition". "Okay," said Kagome "There are five things we must get from the mall 1) dresses 2) makeup, that matches, 3) shoes, also matching, 4) accesories, still matching, and 5) hair stuff to make our hair look perfectly PERFECT!" They both squealed in exited tones.

"Okay, okay, okay" Sango said "lets first decide on what type of stuff we want, Okay we want winterlicious colors for the dresses and the matching stuff. OOOOOH how about we get matching dresses only different colors?" "OHMYGOSH that idea ROCKS!" Kagome screamed. "Okay" Kagome said calming down "First we'll figure out who will do what...okay I'll look for dresses and matching shoes and you look for accesories that match only some silver some light blue!" "Okay" Sango smiled "I call light blue!"

The two laughed and giggled the whole way to the mall.

---

After the boys realized that InuYasha trying to wear Miroku's clothes was hopless, they went to the mall. "This sucks." InuYasha complained. "Oh shut up" said Miroku as he grabbed another pair of pants and a shirt "try this on." he demanded. "What're ya? My mother?" InuYasha said as he tramped off to the dressing room. Just then Kagome, holding two sparkly long silky stapless dresses (one silver, one light blue), passed by the mens department and she saw Miroku and said "Hey is InuYasha here?" Miroku pointed at the dressing room.

Kagome ran over to the dressing room. She stood next to the door and yelled "Hey there sweet thang!" InuYasha, recognizing Kagome's pink and black sneakers, said "Hey sexy, I need some help buttoning my shirt wanna come in and help?" Kagome began giggling and blushing as the two continued to flirt.

Miroku rolled his eyes saying "what a flirt" as he leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt breathing and he opened his eyes to see Sango. Normally he would've fell back but in this case he had no choice but to fall forward RIGHT ONTO SANGO.

"And you call InuYasha a flirt" Sango giggled.

**(A/N) Short i know but do u like it anyway? I'll update soon, i swear!**


	2. The dance

**(A/N) I know it took me forever to update this stupid thing oh well heeeeeeeeeere I goooo!**

The girls insisted on more shopping so the guys said bye.

When InuYasha and Miroku got back to miroku's house they, or rather Miroku, decided to get ready. "InuYasha get your stupid clothes on." Miroku complained. "Later." InuYasha said mezmorized by some anime on TV. "Get up we still hafta figure out a ride to the dance!" Miroku began kicking InuYasha continuously.

"DUDE!" InuYasha screamed "GET LOST! This is my favorite show!" "...Well I'm sure you're favorite old girlfriend Kagome wont mind walking to the dance." Miroku said sarcastically. InuYasha turned off the TV. "Alright are you happy? Go get your dumb clothes on, I'm gunna call my brother for a ride."

"Your brother Sesshomaru? HAHA!" Miroku began laughing. "Shut up, he's going to the dance anyway, plus he'll do anything for money...AAAHHHH when I said get dressed I didn't mean in front of ME!"

-----

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were getting ready too. "Okay I have shoes, accesories, make up, hair, jewlery...everythings done!" squealed Kagome. "Uhhhhh..." Sango said "where's your dress?" "AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed frantically putting on her dress. "Chill." said Sango "OHMYGOSH I forgot a breathmint! I can't go to a dance with out a breathmint.

Kagome smirked as she handed Sango one of those tasty orange tic tac's. Just then the doorbell rang. The girls squealed with exitement. They ran downstairs and opened the door. A guy holding a bag a food said "Delivery from paco's tacos."

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she yelled "WHO THE HELL ORDERED PACOS TACOS!" Kagome's little brother Sota came downstairs, grabbed the bag, handed the guy cash, and ran back upstairs. "Grrrr." Kagome said as the pizza man left. "Restraint Kags." a familiar voice said.

"InuYasha!" she exclaimed.

They all got in the car where Sesshomaru and his date Kagura were waiting impatiently.

They arrived at the dance and had a great time.

How did it go? Well how about we let Kagome explain this one...

"Hey! Oh my gosh it was sooooooo awesome, when we got there we started eating then dancing then eating then dancing, then we were high off the sugar content of the stuff we were eating. Then InuYasha and me went outside around to the back of the gym and made out until the stupid sprinklers went off! Oh my gosh I was soooo MAD! It sucked! Then we got out of the sprinklers way and went back in the gym...bad idea... Everyone was like "Look they're all wet were you two showering or somthing." Then I screamed "Heck no we got wet from the sprinklers you idiot!" "Sure" they said. Then I screamed "Screw you." And we started dancing again and it was all good. So then we were getting ready to leave when I realized Miroku and Sango were missing and when we found them they were all happy and I saw a RING on Sango's finger. A RING. They're ENGAGED! And we're still in high school! But I guess it's okay. They wont be married for a few years but still it was soooo surprising!"

Those are Kagome's words exactly um yes...so the next day...

"Heeeeeeey" Sango said sitting down to lunch with her three best friends. She flashed her ring around. "I'm so happy!" Kagome giggled. InuYasha started to give Miroku evil glares. "What?" the monk said innocently. "You..." said InuYasha "took MY idea! You KNOW I was going to propose to Kagome last night but noooooooo you just HAD to steal my idea! Now I can't do that cuz everyone will think I'm copying you! You A--!"

InuYasha didn't realize the entire lunchroom, including Kagome, had heard this.

**(A/N) okay still short but anyway I'm gunna write the next chapter... it'll be the last...No they wont have a wedding i the chapter... oh and I think I'll write another continuation of this story...probably**


	3. Spring:the season of broken hearts

**(A/N) **MWHAHAHAH the last chapter well I know you're thinking WHAT THE HECK a THREE chapter story! Well yeah it Is short but whatever.

Kagome was extactic. She giggled and hugged InuYasha sayin "I love you!" Over...and over...and over again. InuYasha pulled out a ring and handed it to the happy Kagome. "YAY!"

Three happy months later...

Kagome and Sango were debating over who's fiance was hotter (I agree with Kagome personally). InuYasha walked up to Kagome. He seemed...well rather solemn. "What's wrong?" Kagome said "Did you get a virus filled journal?" She giggled. InuYasha closed his eyes and said "We're moving. I can't do anything about it. I spent hours last night trying to stop it...but...it was no use. I'm moving far away and...and I have no choice..." he gulped trying not to get emotional.

"Kagome I'm so...so so sorry...I wish...I could stop this." Kagome's face was sadder than I've ever seen any face before. She was so sad she couldn't even cry. She stared blankly for a long time. Then she stepped right up to InuYasha and said "I understand." She put her hand in his and went up and kissed him.

InuYasha wished this kiss would last forever. But he knew it wouldn't. She pulled away and said "Good bye forever, my dear InuYasha. After she walked away InuYasha looked in his hand. It was her ring.

**(A/N) **AWWWWWWWWE how sad you don't know what happens...should I write another story or leave it...I better not ask...I know you people will kill me if I don't lol.


End file.
